Funtime Freddy
Not what you were looking for? See Funtime Freddy (disambiguation). '' '''Funtime Freddy' is one of the 4 main antagonists of Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. He is the funtime version of Freddy Fazbear, the main antagonist in the other Five Nights at Freddy's games. Appearance Funtime Freddy appears to be a combination of Withered and Classic Freddy's designs with a white color scheme with mauve accents and a Bonnie hand puppet replacing his right hand His head is squarish and appears to be less bulky than Withered Freddy's. He has a mauve purple color on his stomach, shoulders, elbows, knees, insides of his ears, cheeks, thighs, knuckles from his right hand, and the top areas from both feet. Like the other animatronics, he has faceplates that can pop open. For some unknown reason, he has double faceplates. It seems as if he is the only animatronic to have two sets of faceplates. In his left hand he holds a microphone, similar to Circus Baby. On his right arm, the Bonnie Hand Puppet (which resembles Classic Bonnie and Toy Bonnie) replaces the hand. This puppet can also move on its own and attack the player on the third night and the Custom Night. Like Funtime Foxy, Funtime Freddy has a small round speaker in the middle of his chest. He also has a black bowtie right under his chin, a black circle on the back of his hand and two black buttons on his stomach. Funtime Freddy stands at a height of 6.0 ft and weighs 350 lbs. Role in Sister Location During Night 2 while the player is resetting the system, Funtime Freddy will be in the breaker room with you and move around as they try to completely reboot all of the rooms. The player can also hear him referring to his hand puppet as "Bon-Bon," while HandUnit refers to it as the Bonnie hand puppet. ---- On Night 3 the player will need to perform maintenance on Freddy and his hand puppet. However the puppet will detach itself from Freddy's arm and shy away from the player's flashlight. If the player doesn't press the button on the puppet in time, it will jumpscare the player and result in Game Over. ---- Freddy is last seen on Night 5 when the player enters the Scooping Room. However, his endoskeleton has been removed to form Ennard, leaving his inanimate shell lying on the floor. Custom Night Funtime Freddy returns in the Non-Canon Custom Night, in the East and West closet but instead of trying to get the player, he will send Bon-Bon to attack you. If you hear him say "Bon-Bon, go g-get him!", shut the door on the side he's on. If you hear him say "Get ready for a surpriiiise!", shut the door on the opposite side he's on. If you shut the correct door in time, then you'll hear a soft 'thud' and it will be safe to open the door. If you fail to shut the door or shut the wrong door, then Bon-Bon will jumpscare you. In order not to waste power because of looking at the cameras, use headphones in order to hear where is Funtime Freddy is by hearing his footsteps going left to right or right to left. He is always at the opposite closet of Electrobab's when it is active. Funtime Freddy is one of the most crusial animatronics to know the whereabouts of. Mentions Trivia *Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy closely resemble their original Five Nights at Freddy's counterparts. *Strangely, Funtime Freddy does not have the Funtime Auditorium as his main location. Infact, his stage is in the Breaker Room. *The Bon-Bon puppet is a semi-separate animatronic, as it can separate from Freddy's arm. It also has a separate jumpscare and power source, as proven by how it could move after Freddy was deactivated on night 3 **The Bon-Bon puppet's role is almost identical to Nightmare Cupcake's abilities in FNaF 4, as they both can jumpscare the player separate from their larger partners. *Funtime Freddy is voiced by Kellen Goff. **His voice and words also resemble the speech patterns of the Joker from the Batman franchise. **The way Funtime Freddy speaks is like a crazy person. This could scare the children, and therefore it's unknown why he is used for birthday parties. *In the game files, the Mascot Response Audio used to get Freddy to return to his starting position on Night 2 are labeled bon1, bon2, etc.. *Funtime Freddy almost always says "(laugh) Well hello again!" before his jumpscare. *Circus Baby's Pizza World & Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental are the second and third locations to not feature a version of Freddy as the main mascot, that character being Circus Baby instead. The first being Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction. *Funtime Freddy is the only Freddy counterpart that holds a microphone with his left hand, rather than the right. *According to the "Making of Funtime Freddy" images, Funtime Freddy had a more pinkish color, had 4 buttons rather than the speaker on his chest, a different colored rim of his hat, and he had a normal hand instead of the Bonnie hand Puppet. *Funtime Freddy's voice actor, Kellen Goff, has been known for appearing in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6. *A human-shaped figure can be faintly seen inside Funtime Freddy's stomach in his blueprint. **It is speculated that, taking into account the "Storage Tank" and "Voice Mimicking / Luring" features, that Funtime Freddy was specially designed to kill or kidnap children without leaving behind evidence. *Funtime Freddy is the only Sister Location animatronic with "inner face-plates". These are the dark metal plates under his outside face-plates. These can be seen in both his jumpscare and his faceplates opening in Parts/Service, they can be seen closed in the Extra Menu. **The Layers of endoskeleton on Funtime Freddy and Circus Baby might be supposed to block the scent of odor and decay from the child's body. *Funtime Freddy is the first known animatronic in the entire series to receive a hand puppet. **Although, there may be an unknown animatronic who wears Bonnet as a puppet. ***Since Custom Night is non-canon, this is most likely not true. *In the trailer, Funtime Freddy's hat appears to be rising up and down every once in awhile. This is probably due to the fact that on his blueprint, his hat is said to be a device to scan and count how many children there are in the room. This is most likely because the Funtime animatronics were made to kidnap children. *For some odd reason, Funtime Freddy has a stage hidden in the Breaker Room. *The pink colour on Funtime Freddy is similar to the colour of William Afton in the FNaF 2 minigames. *In the icon for the game, Funtime Freddy is shown alone on the main stage from the trailer. This is probably to replicate the other game's icons, featuring only Freddy (except Springtrap, in FNaF 3's case). *It appears that Funtime Freddy's hat has an endoskeleton, this is most likely due to the scanner that is mentioned in the blueprint. *One menu screen shows Funtime Freddy with his jaw open, facing off to the side, but staring at the camera. This is one of the menu screens of FNaF 1. *Funtime Freddy's jumpscare sound in the mobile version is different from his PC counterpart. *In the Breaker Room Funtime Freddy appears to be getting angrier with Bon-Bon, mostly due to the fact that the player is controlling what Bon-Bon says in the Breaker Room. *HandUnit says that Funtime Freddy needs maintenance, this might be referring to his Voice Box glitching. *Funtime Freddy comes in 3rd place for the most lines, the others being Hand Unit and Circus Baby *In The Twisted Ones, it is revealed that Funtime Freddy's Power Module is actually a Mind Control Device that causes hallucinations, illusions, and nausea. *He is the third incarnation of Freddy to not be the main antagonist. The others are Phantom Freddy from FNaF 3, and Nightmare Freddy from FNaF 4. Sounds Jumpscare from the Breaker Room as seen on Night 2]] Funtime Freddy's Jumpscare Sound: WARNING! EXTREMELY LOUD! Dialogue Miscellaneous Custom Night Movement These play when Funtime Freddy is moving to a different closet in Custom Night. *''Left to right closet'' ---- *''Right to left closet'' ---- Breaker Room Movement This plays when Funtime Freddy is active in the Breaker room. ---- Faceplates Opening The sounds made when opening Funtime Freddy's faceplates and chest. Faceplates: Chest: Gallery Errors *When opening Funtime Freddy's stomach at the Parts/Service room, the right frame from his stomach clips through the lower part of his right bicep, or his upper arm. *In Funtime Freddy's jumpscare, his hat is connected to his endoskeleton. When his faceplates are opened in Parts/Service, his hat is connected to his faceplates. **A similar error is with his ears though, in his jumpscare they are not connected to his faceplates, but in Parts/Service his ears are connected to his faceplates and move with it. *In his jumpscare, Funtime Freddy goes straight through the lowering interface. *During Funtime Freddy's jumpscare his upper faceplates visibly clip through his ears. **This error also happens with Funtime Foxy's jumpscare. *During a few frames of Funtime Freddy in the Breaker Room, his jaw and endoskeleton jaw visibly clip through his torso. *When Funtime Freddy is on the menu he doesn't cover the entirely of the menu due to the placement of his hand in it. Category:Sister Location Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:FNaF Category:Animatronics Category:Animal Animatronics Category:Band Members Category:Male